


The Baseball Idiot and the story of how he lived

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Owada Mondo, M/M, Minor Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Owada Mondo Lives, Owada Mondo Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: So, We all know Leon Kuwata killed Sayaka when he met with her, But here, he never got the chance. What happened to prevent this? How will Leon survive? Is he ever gonna be able to call anyone stupid?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Yamada Hifumi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. The Baseball Idiot and the story of how he survived an encounter with a knife wielding pop sesation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the motives were revealed and Leon gets a note from Sayaka promising something he wants at an allotted. He makes it his plan to go and see if she can deliver, but ends up in a state where those around him wonder if he'll live.

Leon stood at the door to Sayaka’s room. She had invited him to come over for a chat, so there he was. He knocked once, twice, three times and heard Sayaka call “Come in!” He opened the door and saw her there, smiling with her hands behind her back. Leon walked up. He knew exactly what he wanted from her and he knew she could deliver.

Makoto was woken up to a banging on the door. Grumbling as he stepped over to the door, he opened it just in time to catch one Leon Kuwata, who had just fainted. He pulled the now unconscious baseball star into his room and set him down. That was when he noticed the gashes on Leon’s arms and back. They weren’t particularly deep, but they were oozing blood. Naegi, knowing that he had to get Kuwata patched up. He ran to the one man he felt he could trust to stitch up Leon’s wounds. He knew they would help because he kinda punched Naegi in the gut back in the gym a little while ago. After briefing Mondo on the situation and grabbing Sayaka’s sewing kit, Naegi could finally breathe a sigh of relief knowing Leon Kuwata would not die that night. He was still unconscious, though. Naegi had him moved to the nurse’s office and using the blood bags, his student handbook and a little help from Kirigiri, who had more medical knowhow than you’d expect, he was able to get Leon in a stable condition. Leon taken care of, he went to confront the suspect he had been curious about since Leon came banging on his door.

“Sayaka, do you have a bit?” Sayaka blinked before smiling and saying”Sorry, but i'm a little busy right now. Maybe later?” Naegi’s face turned from its usual, calm, happy demeanor to dead serious, “don’t fuck with me” face.”I’m afraid you’ll have to put your plans aside. I have to talk to you now.” She started sweating bullets as he led her to the nurse’s office, where she, of course, saw Leon lying on a cot. “What happened to him?” Sayaka said with faux surprise.”Actually, the question is, what did you do to him, Sayaka?” Naegi said as she went pale.”I-I didn’t do this! And if you think I did, where is your proof?!” Naegi looked Sayaka straight in the eye.”My proof? Well, here is everything I believe happened! Leon received a note from the culprit asking to meet in their room. The note promised vocal exercises, which Leon, who wanted to become a rockstar, wanted to commit to. He showed up at the time said in the note and went inside my room, which he thought belonged to the culprit due to the fact that the culprit had swapped the nameplates on our doors. After the culprit let Leon in, they sprung their trap, Attacking Leon. First getting him in both arms in the hopes that would prevent him from fighting back, then slashing his back as he ran out the door. Leon then came to me as the culprit was cleaning up my room, hoping to make it look like there was never a botched murder attempt here, as I’d get suspicious. What they didn’t know was that Leon had run to the culprit’s room, leaving a trail of blood to my room. After I had woken up and gone to get Mondo to seal his wounds, I had noticed said blood trail. And when I went to check on the culprit in the morning, they said they were cleaning up my room, no doubt still trying to cover the fact it was a crime scene.” Naegi took a deep breath and then said” So, I can say with no doubt, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata’s attempted murderer is you!”

Sayaka stumbled back, bumping into the cot holding Leon, who stirred for a little bit, before crawling into the corner and crying.”It’s not fair! They might be hurt! I could be ruined! I have to get out of here!” At this Naegi walked over to her and said”We all have people who are out there and in danger, but we shouldn’t kill each other over them.” Kirigiri then stepped out of the shadows, holding a recording device.”Well said, Naegi.” she commented before tending to the now awaking Leon.


	2. The Baseball Idiot and the story of how he helped others survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Leon lived. Awesome. Wow. Monokuma still wants murder, so he's moving on to the next motive he prepared. The situation already played out with the baseball star dead, so can Leon make a difference that could change the fates of two people who were his closest friends?

He lived. Leon Kuwata had lived. The problem was he was weak. He felt that every time he gazed at the scars on his forearms or felt a tinge of pain in his back. He was weak, so he had to become strong. So he enlisted the help of Mondo Owada. They trained every morning, long before anyone was up, pumping weights in the boys locker room. Then Monokuma announced the next motive, embarrassing secrets. Leon wasn’t sure he wanted his secret out there, but he knew it would have to happen, as if he stooped to the level Sayaka did, he might end up like her, alone, rejected and stuck knowing the people she loved were in danger. So there he was, waiting out the time until Monokuma announced everyone’s secret to the world and shame would reign. After the announcement ended and they were let go, Leon approached Mondo.

“Ok, man, listen. If this kinda thing is going down, we should let each other know the other’s secret. For trust, y’know?” Mondo blinked at him before shifting his gaze to the ground.”N-No, man. No one can know what was on there. T-T-That can’t get out there.” Leon picked up his training buddy, who was on the ground on the verge of tears.”Listen, if we talk about it, maybe it won’t be as bad, yeah? It’ll sting a little less.” Mondo stood up and nodded his head, his pompadour making Leon of corn until Leon was broken out of the trance by Mondo muttering “You first.” Leon shifted, adjusted his jacket and breathed in sharply.”My cousin had this massive crush on me.” he let out, quiet enough so that only Mondo heard, utterly shocked by this.”Sh-shit, that’ll be bad if it gets out. Well, uh, my turn, i guess.” Mondo fidgeted, uneasy as he never thought he would tell anyone this.”I-I uh, k-killed my brother.” Mondo, who had squeezed his eyes shut, opened them expecting disgust or contempt in the young punk man’s eyes, but saw only sympathy. Then he spoke.”You wanna tell me what happened before I got the wrong idea?”

Race. Daiya. Mondo had to win, he couldn’t think about anything else. Lights. Way too bright to tell what was going on. Shoved. He just got pushed off to the right. There’s a crash and There’s Daiya. He’s bleeding, dying and it’s all his fault. His tears rush down like water over falls. NO. Nobody could know. He would be ruined. Then he’d have nothing. No Chuck. No Daiya. No rep. Just a broken man who used to be the leader of the crazy diamonds. Then he was back to the present, where he was recounting his tale to Leon Kuwata, his training buddy, a man who he can trust. Leon looks at him, blinks a couple times and rushes forward to give the biker a hug. Mondo, already emotionally weak, just hugged the man back, getting a load off his chest.

“You think you’re gonna be able to come to terms with it anytime soon?” Leon asked during their training session that night.”Nah, not yet. But it felt good to get that off my chest.” Mondo admitted. Then the door opened and the person that was on the other side shocked them to the very core.”CHIHIRO!?” they called in unison.”U-Uh, yeah. I’m actually a boy.” Chihiro said shyly.”So that’s your secret,huh?” Leon stated matter-of-factly.”Yeah. I came here because i was hoping you guys could help me get stronger, so when the secrets are revealed, i can face them without much worry.” Suddenly, Leon felt an unsettling aura or something behind him, exactly where Mondo was standing. His fist was clenched and his eyes were shadowy.”You must think you’re tough, going and admitting that, but you ain’t. There’s no way…” Leon was majorly creeped out.”You think you’re stronger than me?! I’m stronger than you, damn it!” He yelled as the dumbbell he was holding flew down, aimed straight for Chihiro’s head. Or it would have been if Leon wasn’t right next to/in front of him and able to stop the biker’s arm from crushing the programmer’s head. Mondo blinked, his eyes losing the fury held there seconds ago and replacing it with tears that threatened to spill over in cascading waterfalls as he realized how much he needed people like Leon around to stop him from being a dumbass all the time.

The next day, the secrets were revealed. Leon didn’t hear all the secrets, but he sure did get a kick out of the ones he did. As it turns out, Togami was gay for a certain luckster that had helped out Leon day or so prior, Sayaka was in a relatioship with one of her band members and now had the hots for a certain fashionista, Celeste’s name was actually Taeko Yasuhiro, a fact which she didn’t even know they had, as she never looked at her secret, Hagakure’s parents were divorced and he got a hold of his mom’s drug stash at the age of 7, yes, FUCKING SEVEN AND DOING DRUGS, Hifumi had an interest in someone outside of his 2-D world and the vigilant hall monitor, Ishimaru was pining after a certain biker with anger issues. Taka heard this and put a facade up, trying to claim false information, but that sank as Leon had locked the two in the sauna, saying it was a competition, whoever bangs on the door to be let out first loses. By the time either attempted to escape, they were hanging their arms across each other’s shoulders and calling the other “bro” or “kyoudai” excessively. Leon knew they were more than that, but they kept the bro front up with everyone else, at Taka’s request, as he wasn’t ready to deal with the problems that came with a delinquent and a responsible hall monitor dating in public. In another news, Hifumi had become friends with Chihiro. Kyoko was observing when Hifumi had asked Chihiro to be his friend and detected a faint redness in his cheeks, a conclusion being reached that the programmer was just who Monokuma was talking about in Hifumi’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm too lazy to write Taeko every time someone talks to Celeste, imma just keep calling her Celeste.


	3. The Baseball idiot and the story of how those he helped live stop a murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Leon, Sayaka, Junko, Mondo and Chihiro are all supposed to be dead, yeah? Not here. Not in this timeline. After an announcement where their ranks increase to sixteen, Hifumi sits in the dining hall, his goals clear, but his trajectory not as clear. Drama, Passion, Suspense and an ending likely to make you made, thanks for following the tales of the baseball idiot. Chapters four and five hopefully will be out soon.

Leon groaned, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the school as he made his way to the gym. Monokuma had summoned everyone there when he made the morning announcement, so he hadn’t gotten breakfast or even showered as he sleepily stumbled to the gym. Everyone looked to be in the same half awake state as him when he walked in to see everyone mostly still in their sleepwear. Kyoko never seemed to be out of her uniform, Celeste was in her full outfit, almost as though she refuses to be seen wearing anything else and Aoi seemed to have the time to dress herself. As he walked over to Chihiro, Mondo and Taka, Taka also wearing his uniform, but Leon expected that, he got looks of gratitude, appreciation and even a thumbs up from Hagakure, who he’d hung out with every so often.

“Uh, guys, why’s everyone staring at me?” He asked the now intrepid trio of bros.

“Oh, uh, the story about you saving me got out to the others, so they’re happy you did.” Chihiro said, a smile stretched across his face.

“Ok, losers, shut yer yaps, cause it’s time for what i called ya for.” a voice rang out. All eyes whipped to the stage, where Monokuma popped out, landing on the podium. ”First off, good job on nobody dying, you’re really showin’ restraint.” Everyone mentally patted themselves on the back.”That being said…..WHY THE HELL HAVE NONE OF YOU DIED YET?! I gave everything, motive, setting, atmosphere, what am i missing?”

Leon smirked and yelled out “A LIFE!” Monokuma’s gaze snapped to him.

”Listen here, bucko, ya almost died once, ya wanna go the full way?” At that, Leon shrunk back and, noticeable to anyone who looked, Sayaka tensed up.”Now then, I have a surprise for a certain someone in here, so here it comes!” As soon as Monokuma yelled that, a trap door opened somewhere above them,followed by the shrieks of a girl, a girl only one of them recognized.

“KOMARU!” Makoto screamed as he found her body falling amongst the rafters. As soon as he saw it, it was gone.”Wha-What? Where did she go?” He could feel a presence behind him as the words left his mouth, a sense of dread washing over him like a wave.

”Hey Mac, got your girl.” He whipped around, just to be met with the wild eyes of Genocide Jack, looking slightly less wild, but more importantly, holding the limp, but breathing form of Komaru Naegi.

“Ya see, suckers, that’s why ya had ta come straight here. If ya went for breakfast, you woulda seen the renovations happening to accommodate her.” Monokuma said, seeming almost proud.”Now then, I prepared the next motive, too.” he announced before stretching his arms up to the sky…. Only for cash to rain down. A lot of it.”Ya see, all this can be yours if you can work up the guts to off one of your friends and get away with it.” At that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving them all to breakfast.

Leon’s head was a hurricane as he made his way to the dining hall. Monokuma had dropped another person in his sick game? Someone Naegi knew? Does that mean Kanon is still alive? His thoughts continued to whirl around in his head as he took his regular seat and kicked his feet up onto the table, despite Taka’s protests.

“This is worrying. Who knows who else he has captive.” To the astute, a slight hint of fear was present in Ogami’s voice. Mondo chimed in with his own words of wisdom.

”Yeah. He could have anyone in whatever shithole he wants. Moms, Dads, Friends, Siblings, Cousins, People ya know, locked up an’ shit by a mechanical, two toned freak.” Hifumi, meanwhile, was not even listening to anyone as they talked about the arrival of Komaru, who was resting in the newly added dorm of her’s. His attention was trained on a certain ultimate programmer, a loving gaze turned sour when Chihiro began to walk away with Taka, or as Hifumi would probably call him, the morals freak. His glare softened as he set his head on the table, sighing. His feelings were as dead as any one of them could be should one of them betray the rest, as it was clear to him the programmer’s feelings belonged to another.

“You know, Hifumi, if you help me, I could be able to help you.” the smooth voice of Celestia Ludenberg slithered into his ears, chilling him to the bone.

”Help me? How so?” he ventured. Celeste whispered her plan into his ears, Hifumi often being utterly shocked at what she was suggesting before remembering it was all for Chihiro. His Chihiro. He got up, walked to his room, wrote, or more accurately, scribbled a note that was slipped under Ishimaru’s door and sat in his room, where he proceeded to cry over the murder he was going to attempt to commit.

“I still don’t get it, bro. Why do they want ya at the fucking art storeroom?” Mondo grumbled. “They left a note saying there is a way out in there. I think it best to see what they found.” Taka replied, full of energy as always.”Well, what if the bastard’s just tryna kill ya?” Mondo insisted. “That’s what you are accompanying me for, Kyoudai! You are the only one I trust to keep me safe in this situation.” Ishimaru’s bright smile was contagious, as Mondo soon found himself grinning from ear to ear. Taka grabbed the knob of the door, twisted, stepped inside and then………….

“The hell, Yamada!?” Mondo yelled, but was met with no answer, as the doujin creator was passed out on the ground, having finally had a rest from a state of hate fueled rage, the hammer he held now discarded on the floor, the blue, red and yellow color scheme thankfully lacking any pink additions to the design. A quick call from the ultimate moral compass had everyone gathered in the dining hall. Well, all except for…”Hey, where are Hifumi and Celeste?” Hina couldn’t help but ponder. “That Damn tub o’ lard tried to kill my bro!” Mondo screamed. “Hm. Mondo, I won't doubt what you said, but i like to believe some killers have reasons. Until I hear his, I'd refrain from being too harsh on him.” True to her nature, Kirigiri approached with a level head, ready to listen and see what facts and falsehoods she could glean from the people around her. Only then could the truth of the case be brought to light. As if on cue, Hifumi shakily steps in. It took Sakura fucking Ogami to make sure Mondo didn’t jump out of his seat and beat the shit out of the doujin creator when he timidly took a seat. He said nothing, his tongue held in fear of setting of the volatile biker gang leader, and ate, which normally waited until after he had served his mistress. There was also the glistening of tears in his eyes, obvious to those like Kyoko, clearly showing his actions that caused Mondo to lash out were clearly regrettable and regretted. Carefully, the mysterious girl approached the obviously frightened Hifumi Yamada.

“Mondo made a bold claim that you tried to kill Ishimaru, do you care to confirm or deny anything?” her voice was smooth and even, completely contrasting his. “I-I-I m-may have tr-tried to k-k-k-kill him.” Kyoko gave a hum of appreciation, with that confession, she believed she had the tools to put this case together.

Moving to the head of the table, where Ishimaru sat, Kyoko mentally prepared how she’d reveal the truth behind Ishimaru’s attempted murder. Standing in front of the entire class, she thought a little bit more, before saying “This is the truth behind this attempted murder!” The intensity in her voice caught the attention of everyone, even the now arriving Celestia Ludenberg. “Let’s begin with the motive. Hifumi wasn’t attempting to kill for the money, he was in fact, an accomplice to someone else, who WAS after the money the motive had promised to entail. The true culprit had actually planned to have Hifumi kill someone, then kill Hifumi himself, but as Hifumi went to make his murder, the rage behind his true reasoning, his love for someone who was often around Taka, the almost-victim. While Hifumi was making his attempted kill, the culprit prepared someone to be framed, Yasuhiro Hagakure, who was found unconscious in a strange costume, by knocking him out and stuffing him in the costume. At that point, they just had to wait for Hifumi to do his part and return to them. When Hifumi didn’t show up, the culprit went to check on him themself, finding a just barely conscious Hifumi and no corpse, signaling their plan had failed. Their reason for wanting the money is still unclear, but i have no doubt in my mind that they are the one who orchestrated this crime. Care to fess up, Celeste?”

The Celeste in question had many emotions running through her face, anger, fear, wonder and mostly, confusion. It was clear to everyone that she had orchestrated her plan so that it would be impossible to pin it on her, so her sitting here, her plans being unwound by a talentless nobody was beyond her.

“W-What?! How were you able to-?” She sputtered out.

“It was simply a matter of observation, Celeste.” Kyoko had her in a corner. She was selfish enough to risk shattering the peace that had graced them thus far for some money. No one would likely trust her again.”Hmph. You disappoint me, Celeste. I thought we were at least able to stand on close enough levels without me being disgusted by you, but your selfishness has proven me wrong.” At that, Junko piped up. “Hey Togami, can you stop being an asshole for, like, three seconds? Not everyone thinks you’re a god or something.” Togami scoffed, waiting for Toko to retort her, but then he remembered Toko was still in her Genocide Jack persona and was with Naegi, helping his sister settle in. A strange feeling arose in him. Was it jealousy? Impossible, an heir like him doesn’t get jealous. Perhaps it was relief, for she wasn’t there to annoy and disgust him with her presence, although he was missing Naegi. Wait what?! He couldn’t be missing him. That would imply he loves him and he can’t be gay. Even if he were, he would be swiftly disowned by his family and soon replaced by one of his…… could he even call them brothers anymore? “Well, regardless, would you care to share why you went along with this, Yamada?” He clearly didn’t, as Kyoko could tell from his twitching, so she decided to help him along.

“It was a crime of passion.” she stated clearly for the crowd, who, at this point, was basically the jury. “I’d go into more detail, but i’m going to have to refrain, as to not risk embarrassing him.” Hifumi, who had been shaking like a leaf almost the whole time, gave her a small smile. “Ok, as that has been resolved, i’d like you all to head to your dorms, i need to talk to him privately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what Kyoko wanted to talk to Hifumi about? Let me know if you want a mini chapter about that in the comments. Thank you for any support and constructive criticism you may give.


	4. The Amnesiac detective and the one time she played matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Kyoko wanna talk to Hifumi? Find out now.

“Do you know why I wanted to talk to you alone?” Kyoko’s tone was even, while Hifumi was still shaking from the day’s events.”Unresponsive, huh? Looks like I’m taking matters into my own hands. Stay here.” And with that, Kyoko was off, to wherever while he sat there, crushed under the weight of his actions.”Why am I still alive, nobody likes me anymore, not even Mr. Fujisaki.” he thought. Speaking of the devil, Kyoko had returned with Chihiro Fujisaki. “W-Why are you here, Mr. Fujisaki?” the still shaking doujin creator inquired.

“I’m not sure just yet. Kyoko just told me to follow her.” was all the response given.

Turning to said Ultimate ???, Hifumi tried to find any signs for what was going on, only to be met with unreadable violet spheres. The silence was soon cut off with a sigh.

“You two have some things to talk about, so I’m going to leave and you are gonna talk it out.” And with that, she left the two in the cafeteria. After a few minutes in awkward silence, Chihiro began.”So, um, why did you try and kill Taka?”

“H-He…. I.. I was jealous of him. He’s always with you and has a loving boyfriend and, just, so much I’ve wanted all my life.” The fanfic creator fiddled with the straps of his backpack, a nervous habit developed over the course of their time here.

“But what about everyone that reads your stories? Don’t they love you?”

“They love The Alpha and The Omega, not the Hifumi Yamada underneath. To them, I’m someone who delivers them content of my best quality, a faceless storyteller, locked to only have companionship in the world of the second dimension. You were the first to actually try and understand me.”

“Y’know…” The programmer started.”You seemed pretty kind and caring to Leon after what happened to him. It was really sweet. I guess… that’s when i started to fall in love with you.”

Hifumi’s whole face went red the second he heard those words. Heck, if he knew he hadn’t tried to sleep a wink since his attempt to kill Taka, he’d be scared that he was dreaming and he’d wake up in his bed or the art storage room and find everyone hates him.”S-so, should we t-try a relationship, Mr. Fujisaki?” he stammered. Chihiro looked up at him with a sweet smile that could warm the hearts of so many. “Please, call me Chihiro.”


End file.
